


Their First Waltz

by Osolis



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dark Royal Core, M/M, Multi, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osolis/pseuds/Osolis
Summary: Having been paid copious amounts of money, Dream has shown up to an event with one intent and one intent only. To assassinate a member of the royal family. That member being the Prince. Prince George.
Relationships: LGBT+ - Relationship, gay - Relationship, mlm - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Their First Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> -Twitter: Anarchistinnit   
> -Instagram: Pres_tubbo  
> -YouTube: Osolis  
> .  
> -I hope you enjoy reading this. It was inspired by a stunning song I stumbled upon one day while scrolling YouTube. The Autumn Dream Waltz.   
> -I will continue to write this and publish it when I can. I am hoping I can post consistently since I am fond of the writing already.   
> \- Enjoy <3 -

A slow crackle of thunder erupts in the skies, it is like the gods way of silencing what was a roaring ballroom full of excited guests. As the thunder begins to end so starts a song- a stunning rendition of the classic Masquerade Waltz. It’s a song that welcome members of the Royal Family. Those who surrounded the area had their eyes locked onto the entryway of the ballroom. The entryway being as elegant as the ballroom itself, not a thing in this large castle looks out of place which includes those who are in the crowd. In said crowd is a well dressed, extremely tall, man wearing a stunning green tuxedo. It resembles that of emeralds- expensive and fantastical. Along with the suit the man also wears a mask to cover his face, nobody knows why however it is not questioned as it isn’t the weirdest fashion choice that has roamed the earth.

A round of applause erupts in the audience as the doors to the ballroom open. As the doors have opened to the fullest spotlights are activated which in turn lights up the previously pitch black room. The light has revealed silhouette of a man of average height. The man takes a step forward out of the light and into the dimly-lit ballroom as the applause settles down.

Not much can be used to describe the man that is stood proudly in front of the grand entrance. This man, The Prince of the country, is stood at the arch of the doorway wearing a deep blue, almost black, tuxedo. The midnight sheen of his suits jacket reflects little tinges of light off and into the ballroom signifying that he himself is the centre of the event.

Dream, the man in the crowd, had one job and one job only. Use his natural charm to win the love of the princes, for Dream was paid by unknown source to gain power- and to do that he has to assassinate the monarchy. 

Dream is a naturally charming man, he has ladies, theydies and Gentlemen swooning over him at all times of the day so this job should be easy.

“Dance with the Prince. Use your pretty boy charm to make him fall for you. Take him to an isolated area and finish your job off.” A sentence that has been repeating in the blond haired mans head on loop for the past hour, hoping he would never forget what his job was. 

And with that, the Prince had walked down the staircase and the party had resumed. Some still had their eyes on him and others have went back to mingling with their peers. The background noise arose enough to seem like it was battling the music that was echoing throughout the ballroom.


End file.
